The Brave Marine
by FreedomMaster
Summary: As a soldier who graduated from the Sugar Marines. Rancis has volunteered to protect King Candy and his daughter Vanellope. And with a new force of evil that's coming from King Candy's evil brother named Turbo. Turbo intends to take the throne for himself as he plans to invade sugar rush with an army of his own. Now Rancis has to overcome the odds and obstacles with bravery.


**A/N: This is a story I was inspired to write from a friend. And for the record I don't own WIR or any of it's characters. I hope you enjoy this first chapter. And please leave a review afterwards to tell me what you think. Enjoy!**

* * *

"It was 3 months of training that I accomplished in order to graduate from the sugar marine corps. I have endured the training well enough and as graduation day came in the sugar rush marine corps basic training island that was 200 miles away from sugar rush itself. And who am I you ask. Well I'm Rancis Fluggerbutter, the only racer to join the sugar marines. All my other friends backed out because they didn't want to serve alongside with King Candy himself. King Candy had a daughter, and that daughter was the only person I loved and cared about. Her name was Vanellope Von Schweetz. In my eyes I knew she loved me, but she never showed it. And here I am right now standing with other new sugar marine soldiers who have endured the challenge and the crucible of a life time. The graduates who were originally civilians, now soldiers of the sugar marines itself. We are men, we are proud. We live to serve our country. We are the sugar marines" Rancis said in his mind while he and the other new soldiers were dressed in formal wear of the sugar marines.

Rancis and the rest of the new soldiers were walking in rows to the courtyard of the sugar marines basic training camp known as Sugar Island. "While coming out, we stood in rows as each and everyone of the soldiers parents were taking pictures of their sons who graduated. My parents though were not there. They abandoned me at a young age. But it didn't matter to me. I graduated from Sugar Rush High school and signed myself up for the corps. I wanted to join all my life, and serve the great king of all time" Rancis said as the drill sergeant named Sergeant Peace came up to the stage to speak about the new graduates.

"I have a speech that I want to say for you new soldiers and graduates of Sugar Island's basic training camp" Sergeant Peace said while taking out his paper that had his written speech.

"You men did it. After all that you have endured. You all survived boot camp. You soldiers should be proud of yourself. You're families are proud, you're friends are proud. And I'm proud. As you sugar marines walk out in history, always remember one thing. You are who you are while serving your beloved country of Sugar Rush. Let the word go forth, that you soldiers shall be leading all of mankind with greater values in life. You are ready to serve your country, and for some that don't want to be in active duty, then you are still a sugar marine no matter what. All the battles we have fought in the history of this great country shall always be remembered. Some battles you all might face out in the front lines, or within yourselves. But always remember this, always get back on your own two feet. Fight while you can to survive even in combat. Fight for your beloved country that still stands today. Fight with honor, commitment, integrity, but most of all, dignity and pride. You are the next generation of soldiers. YOU ARE THE NEW SUGAR MARINE SOLDIERS" Sergeant Peace said.

"WHO-RAA!" Rancis and the other soldiers yelled out loud. "And now I would like to present one soldier with the duty of volunteering to serve with King Candy himself. This soldier has pride, this soldier has potential, this soldier is brave. And he is the only one who will protect his king. Private First Class Rancis Fluggerbutter, come up to the stage" Sergeant Peace said as the soldiers were saluting him.

Rancis was walking up to the stage as he noticed a small shiny medal. "PFC Fluggerbutter. It gives me great honor to give you the medal of worthyness. You have showed commitment into training hard through the weeks of boot camp, and you are hearby ordered to protect and serve King Candy for as long as you can. Do you take the duty of serving alongside your king" Sergeant Peace said.

"YES SIR!" Rancis said while saluting the sergeant. "Then it gives me great pleasure to give you this medal" Sergeant Peace said while pinning the medel on Rancis' sugar marine uniform. "Don't let your country down, and be brave soldier" Sergeant Peace said while saluting Rancis. "I WON'T LET THE COUNTRY DOWN SIR!" Rancis saluted while the other soldiers did the same.

* * *

Many days later Rancis was back home in sugar rush. He had a home that was his peanut butter cup themed home. But Rancis knew that he was going to have another place to stay in the king's castle. Rancis was excited about this as he was the first to sign up to protect the king. "You done it now Rancis, you survived boot camp for 3 months, and now you are home" Rancis said while approaching the castle doors.

He was about to knock on the doors until her heard footsteps coming from behind. "Who are you and what are you doing at king candy's castle" Taffyta said while angry as the other racers had angry expressions on there faces as well. Rancis then turned around.

"It's been so long you guys" Rancis said while smiling. "Rancis is that you" Candlehead said while her candle was flaring in an excited way. "In the candy coated flesh you guys" Rancis said as all the racers dogpiled on him and gave him hugs.

"We missed you so much Rancis, it's been too long" Taffyta said. "I know guys, and try not to ruin my sugar marine uniform" Rancis said as the racers noticed that he was wearing a white cap, along with a gold button vest uniform including the white gloves he was wearing, and pants that were completly blue with one single red stripe.

"You look good in that uniform" Taffyta said. "Thank you Taffyta" Rancis smiled. "What brings you to king candy's castle anyways" Candlehead wondered. "Oh I graduated from boot camp and I volunteered to serve my alligence to the king himself" Rancis said with pride.

"You're going to protect the king, oh this is awesome. Congratulations Rancis" Taffyta said nicely. "Thanks again. Well I better get inside, the king has to settle me in" Rancis said while knocking on the castle doors. "Ok Rancis, we will see you later" Taffyta said as her and the racers were leaving. The door then opened to reveal a small sour candy.

"Yes..." Sour Bill said. "PFC Rancis Fluggerbutter at the service of serving his majesty the king for as long as I live" Rancis said while saluting the sour candy. "Yes...we have been expecting you, follow me to the throne room" Sour Bill said while Rancis went inside the castle. "This place hasn't changed a bit" Rancis said while looking around the pink room of the castle, but king candy called it salmon.

"The king will be with you shortly" Sour Bill said as he walked to the other room. Rancis kept looking around until he noticed something hiding in the corner. He then turned away as the king was coming out of the room.

Rancis saw the king and saluted him. "King Candy, PFC Rancis Fluggerbutter at your service, and at your protection sir" Rancis said as king candy smiled. "Congratulations on graduating from the sugar marines, and for volunteering to protect me private Rancis" King Candy said while he shook hands with Rancis.

"It's truly an honor to be serving for you your majesty" Rancis said while saluting again. "It is an honor to have a sugar marine in my castle for the first time" King Candy smiled. "Indeed your majesty" Rancis said nicely.

"Well Rancis, it's not only me that you have to protect, my daughter needs protection as well. After all she is royalty like me" King Candy smiled. "I haven't seen your daughter in the 3 months since I've been gone" Rancis said. "Well knowing you two, you would probably get along" King Candy said. "Yeah we would" Rancis smiled.

"Vanellope, come down here" King Candy said as Vanellope glitched in front of her father. "Yes father" Vanellope smiled as she noticed Rancis. "Rancis. It's been so long" Vanellope said as she hugged him. "I know it has been" Rancis said as Vanellope pulled out of the hug and stood next to her father.

"Vanellope Von Schweetz..., PFC Rancis Fluggerbutter will be protecting me. But most of all he will protect you as well my sweet gumdrop" King Candy said nicely as he patted her head. "Yes father" Vanellope smiled.

"You're majesty, you have my word that I will always be there to protect you and your daughter" Rancis said as he saluted his king. "At ease soldier" King Candy said. "Yes your majesty" Rancis saluted again. "Sour Bill, lead Rancis to Vanellope's quarters. He shall remain there to protect not only me, but my precious daughter" King Candy said.

"Yes you're candyness" Sour Bill said as Rancis started to follow Sour Bill to Vanellope's room. Vanellope then followed as well.

After walking at least two flights of stairs, Sour Bill opened the french doors to Vanellope's Master Bedroom. "Wow, this room his huge" Rancis said as he saw a big bed for Vanellope. And a seperate bed for himself. "Rancis, if you need any help, King Candy's room in next door to Vanellope's, alright. And although I'm always moody because of my code, Congratulations on becoming a sugar marine soldier" Sour Bill said as he smiled a bit, then shook Rancis's hand. "Thank you sour bill" Rancis smiled as he walked away.

"So Rancis. It's been a while, and so I was thinking that we could catch up" Vanellope smiled. "Sure Vanellope" Rancis said as he was unpacking the rest of his clothing and placing it in the dresser. "Rancis. How was the brutal training in the sugar marines" Vanellope said nicely.

"Oh Vanellope..., I can describe it as an intense workout. Lots of running, pullups, climbing, training how to use a gun, etc. It was diffucult, but I got through it" Rancis smiled with pride. "Well I'm glad you are home, I missed you so much" Vanellope smiled as she hugged Rancis again.

"Oh I miss you too. I'm glad I'm serving for your father and protecting you and him. I volunteered for it because I wanted to get to know my king more better. And I already know you" Rancis chuckled while he kept hugging Vanellope.

"I really missed you" Vanellope said as she broke the hug and started to blush. "I know you do. I know" Rancis smiled as he noticed that she was blushing.

"So. Any friends you made since I been gone" Rancis smiled. "Oh I met this guy named Wreck It Ralph" Vanellope said. "Sounds to me that you two are great friends" Rancis smiled. "Yes we are. He stumbled in the game looking for a medal or something, and he sort of chased me around the game to get his medal back. And ever since then, we have been like best friends. Including Felix and Sgt. Calhoun, the wedded couple. They got married after you left for training" Vanellope said.

"Well I'm hoping to meet Ralph, Felix, and Calhoun sometime. If your father gives me some leisure time for myself" Rancis chuckled. "Oh he told me to tell you that after the days races and racing for the roster race, you can have two to four hours of leisure for yourself, then you could come back to the castle" Vanellope said.

"Well that should be nice. Then again, I'm glad to be protecting his majesty the king" Rancis said with pride. "And you're glad to be protecting me also Rancis" Vanellope giggled. "Oh that part too, I must've missed what I said" he chuckled as he sat down on his bed.

"I'm glad you're home" Vanellope said. "I'm glad to be home too Vanellope" Rancis said as he smiled.


End file.
